From Battle to Eternity
by EmRosey
Summary: After the war, life isn't as clear as everything seems. There's still darkness and danger out there, how will our trio cope with it? There's so much left to face.. Post DH. Hermione/Ron centric. Harry/Ginny with Draco/Ginny themes.
1. Chapter 1  Aftermath

This is my first try at a real story since I've been back... I've hit a few one-shots out which I see as a little easier because there's little commitment and you don't have to work to keep the story going. But I've had an idea burning about this for a while and wanted to see where I could take it... I hope everyone enjoys it! I will keep my R/Hr one shot collection (Quick Quotes Quill) going, as I love the freedom of writing a one shot, so I'll be splitting my spare writing time between this and my oneshot collection!

**Basic Storyline: **After the war, life isn't as clear as everything seems. There's still darkness and danger out there, how will our trio cope with it? Post DH. Hermione/Ron centric. Harry/Ginny with Draco/Ginny themes.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. If I could, I'd much prefer to own Rupert Grint.

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the skyline of Hogwards providing a new vision of the broken castle in the harsh morning light. Most of the survivours were inside, weeping for their dead, sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, or simply sitting, wondering what would come next.

Over the ruins sat a small witch, the morning wind whipping cooly against her cheeks as her curly hair flew back in the breeze. Her skin was cut and bruised, her clothes torn and dirty but all of this seemed to mean little to her. Her gaze stared blankly over the ruined grounds she sat upon, the burnt trees of the Forbidden Forest, broken boulders from the castles once grand turrets lay strewn over the muddly, trampled grounds. But none of this seemed to regiester with her as she stared out over the red morning sky. Red sky at night, shepard's delight. Red sky in morning, shepard's warning. She thought absent-mindedly to herself, the muggle quote giving her small comfort in the horrors of what the wizarding world had become.

If the rhyme were true, the sky truly was a warning of what could be to come. Surely the worst was over? But she wasn't as niavee as that. She knew some would remain loyal, do whatever they could to continue their leaders work. The last of the Death Eaters would do their best to reign over the Wizarding World, and they couldn't let that happen. At first, they might think their work was over, but they would realise it wasn't, it wouldn't be for a long time.

Lost as deep as she was in this thought, she hadn't noticed the figure approaching behind her.

"Hermione?" A hoarse voice tentatively called out from behind her, causing the witch to stand from the broken stone she'd made her seat and spin around to face the speaker, even though she'd recognise his voice instantly, even in a crowd of a thousand others.

"Ron" She replied simply as she took him in, staring for a long moment. His eyes were as red as his hair, both of which were in perfect sync with the sky behind him. He'd obviously been crying, and for a long time at that. He held a scabby blanket in his hands, holding it up in vauge offering he mumbled awkwardly "It's all I could find, I thought you might want it, cold outside.." As he spoke the tips of his ears reddened through his hair, a sight so normal it gave her hope, perhaps things could be ok.

Taking the blanket in one hand, and his in the other (an action, Hermione noticed with an irrpressable smile of self-satisfaction, which caused the tips of Ron's ears to burn even deeper) she sat herself back down on the boulder, pulling him down to join her and wordlessly wrapping the blanket around them both. Silence reigned for a few minutes, the pair both lost alone in thought, yet happy to be in each others company. After a few moments, Ron offered speech again.

"I went to look for you, but your bed was empty.. Charm on girls dorms musta broke in the.." He tailed off uselessly, his hands flapping with the blanket on his lap. "Harry and Ginny are.. Well they're sorting things out.. Lots to think about and.."

"It's ok, Ron." She smied, taking his ramblings as the apology for intruding her alone time that they were intended to be. She hadn't minded at all, she was glad to see a familiar face, a face that meant more to her than any other. The pair desecnded into silence once again, knowing they had plenty to discuss, but the wounds still too fresh to talk about.

"How are they?" She asked eventually, breaking into the conversation with the easiest of starts.

"Ok, s'pose.." He answered with a shrug, staring out at the grounds before them "Sad, but happy. Can't say I blame 'em. Gin's.. Well, I could hear crying.."

Hermione could sense the fustration in Ron's tone, the fact that he could hear his youngest and only sister crying and wasn't able to do anything about it. "Harry will be taking care of her" She soothed, only now realising his hand was still in hers, it had felt so natural she'd not thought to move it – and she still didn't.

"I know" He nodded, his thumb slowly rolling over the skin of her hand, sending shivvers over Hermione's spine. Such simple contact reminded her of everything, the love she'd burned for years, her secret passion for her flame headed best friend which had errupted into a desperate kiss in the middle of the roaring battle. There was so much to ask about it, but she reminded herself not to be selfish. There were so many more pressing matters to discuss, her love for him had waited 7 years, surely a few days or even weeks wouldn't matter all that much. "It's good for them, seeing each other again I mean." Ron said, waking Hermione from her daydream of thoughts "He'll treat her good, I know. It's just…"

Knowing Ron all too well, Hermione knew this was the protective older brother role kicking in, she'd seen it all too well when Ginny had been dating Micheal Corner and Dean Thomas. "They only broke up because he wanted to keep her safe, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Gin's a big girl now, Ron." She said softly, to which her best friend nodded in agreement.

Turning to face him, Hermione lifted their hands above the warmth of the blanket and placed them in her lap. "And you.." She started, the care and emotion visable in her expression. There was no need to finish her question, there was only one thing she could possibly be hinting too.

"It's weird seeing George" He started, his gaze finally dropping to his feet "He's just sitting, he won't talk. Mum's hysterical, won't leave him.." He said, referring to Fred as his voice trailed off.

"I asked about you, Ron." She said gently, her gaze following his head as it dropped.

Perhaps for the first time since the battle, Ron thought about how he felt. Not George, not his mum or dad, not the rest of his brothers or Ginny, but him. And with that, he began to cry again. The tears were fresh and new, the sobs racking his tall frame as he bent over, Hermione quick to act as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll be ok Ron." She said, knowing even he wouldn't believe that. "Not now, and not for a long time. But we'll always remember Fred."

Wiping his eyes Ron nodded, pulling himself up from his slump. "Only thing George'll say is that he's gonna carry on Wizard Wheezes when everythings sorted. Said its what Fred woulda wanted." He told the witch beside him.

"Of course he would have, I think it's a lovely idea." She replied truthfully as their hands slipped back into place again.

"You can go and get your parents, too.." He told her, to which she firecly shook her head. "What? Why?" He asked in confusion "I thought you'd want to see them as soon as you could?"

"Of course I want to see them Ron." She sighed, now Hermione's turn to look at her feet. "But its not safe yet. He wasn't the only one that wanted the Dark Arts to rule. He wasn't the only one who will want to get rid of muggle-borns. It won't be safe for them to come back, I won't bring them back 'til its safe." She said firmly.

"I'll keep you safe, Hermione." Ron promised, his voice so sincere it caused her heart to skip a beat. "I promise you, I'll keep you safe until its over for good. Then I'll help you bring them back."

There was no verball thanks, none were needed. Hermione simply squeezed his hand, offered him a smile and rested her head against his shoulder. The two had each other, and although no words had yet been exchanged, they knew they always would have.

* * *

So that's the start! Bit short, but I promise to work on the length!

Thoughts/Reviews? Please! Comments or criticims of any kind are appriciated. It's nice and fluffy for the start, but I promise its going to get a lot darker from here..

I'll continue this story as quickly as I can, I'm busy but I'll stay commited. (Shamlessly pointing out - if reviews ask for more, I might just be more convinced to write quicker! ;]) I hope to write at least 2 updates/chapters a week..

Thanks for reading guys. x


	2. Chapter 2  Clean Up

FIRSTLY - Everyone I am SO sorry I took this long to update! Its just been a crazy weekend for me.. two of my friends had their 18th birthday parties friday/saturday night.. and I had work saturday/sunday.. So I've been a mess! It won't be as long next time, I promise!

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter! Hope you enjoy this next one too :)

_Note - During this chapter, Italic paragraphs are flashbacks. :)_

* * *

"There is much work to do" Boomed a loud voice over the battered, yet still standing Great Hall of Hogwarts. Many of its windows were shattered, the coloured glass laying in shards over the wooden floor, the benches upturned and broken and the magical ceiling showing nothing but the bare wooden beams above it. The room was packed with a small mass of survivors, some huddled in groups, others holding each other, many still weeping silently over the loss of loved ones. "Our world is in ruin, yet we are still here. The light has conquered the dark." The gaze of the speaker travelled out across the crowd he spoke to, his dark eyes shining with the passion his voice held. "Many of us have lost loved ones… Fathers, son's… Mothers, daughters… Lovers and friends…" The latter part of his speech caused a few louder sobs to erupt, and the wizard kindly waited until the grief had once again subsided. "But the fight is not over. We must work to restore our world to what it was, to ensure none of them died in vain."

Stepping down from his make-shift podium at the top of the Great Hall, his gaze once again cast over the crowd of witches and wizards all fixated to his words and fleetingly, Hermione smiled to herself. In times of turmoil, he was there to calm the people, and remind them of their cause. That's why Kingsley Shacklebolt had been appointed temporary Minster of Magic. The crowd subsided into quite murmurs and mutters, no doubt discussing the words they had just been given as Kingsley stepped down to a discussion with Percy Weasley and McGonagall, both of whom instantly turned their attention to him. After what seemed like hours of deliberation, everyone had a task. There were teams for cleaning the grounds, removing rubble from the castle and pulling any broken items for repair. Another team were sent to the hospital wing, helping those too injured to move as far as St Mungo's to be nursed back to health. Finally, the job Kingsley himself insisted upon doing. Despite their best efforts the night before, bodies still lingered in abandoned corridors and the outskirts of the grounds. He had vowed to collect every one by hand, laying them to rest with their fellow warriors who had given their lives for the cause.

Ron, Ginny and most of the Weasley family, accompanied by Hermione and Harry worked their way along the second floor corridor. It seemed Molly in particular had thrown herself into the restoration of the castle, anything as a distraction for the loss of one of her sons. Percy was elsewhere, helping Kingsley as he searched the grounds and Harry, although invited to help with other ministry proceedings, had respectfully declined. His need to be with the closet thing to family he'd ever had far too strong, and the idea of heavy labour appealed to him strongly as a method to forget the horror of the past months, especially the final battle.

The family had, it seemed, divided into pairs. Molly and George worked furiously at a tumble of boulders, the most effected by Fred's death and showing it by the raw emotion they worked out onto the physical work. Arthur and Charlie worked a little further down, testing the corridor on its structure, magically supporting the areas which looked as if they may begin to crumble further. Ginny and Hermione had divided themselves over clearing the entire corridor, the firery redhead proving she was much stronger than her height as she moved paintings and pushed statues, Hermione not far behind repairing each rip of canvas with smooth flicks of her wand. Bill and Fleur were amongst the few who hadn't joined their efforts - Fleur's skills as a healer were invaluable to those injured and, understandably, Bill wanted to help alongside his wife. Harry and Ron were left at the head of the corridor, clearing rubble from one particularly blocked area. The conversation was limited as the pair worked, the satisfaction of working a sweat much greater than the use of a wand. Minutes melted into hours as they worked, each lost in their own thoughts, each with their own fears, relief's and desires.

The team finally decided to break for lunch, although not hungry herself Molly ushered her children out of the corridor insisting they couldn't work on empty stomachs. The Great Hall had since become the resting place for the dead of the battle, and the kitchens were simply open for any workers. Molly instantly threw herself into the work again, playing to her talents and providing food for her family and any others who asked. The youngest of the group sat around one of the kitchen counters, Harry and Ginny noticeably more close than they had been before.

"Is everything sorted between you too?" Hermione asked the pair, not one to pry in other peoples business - she never had been, this was simply to confirm the little happiness her two friends could pull from the situation. Hearing the question, Ginny was unable to stop a smile from spreading her lips...

____

It was over, the battle was done. The air filled with sadness and joy, loss and victory… Ginny felt both. The wizarding world was free, but at what price? She'd lost her brother, Fred. She'd lost friends, Tonks and Lupin, Colin… After the celebration and the grief everyone had wandered, exhausted to bed. House's and dorm's no longer mattered, families and friends bunked together, thankful of the final freedom from darkness.

Ginny had long since wandered away from it all, spending time alone to gather her thoughts. She had now placed herself in the Gryffindor 7th year boy's dorms. Harry had not spent a single night of the year in Hogwarts, but she knew this was where he would come. With her feet drawn to her chest she sat, and waited. It could have been minutes, hours or longer, she wasn't sure - her thoughts kept her mind busier than watching the clock, but eventually Harry arrived.

"Oh" He said simply as he caught the bright brown eyes of the beautiful girl on his bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I came to see you…" She started, standing from the bed with a smile, unusually timid for her usual self.

"Not at all" He replied hurriedly, sitting himself down where she once had and gesturing her to re-join him. "It's been… Everyone's so…" He started several times, shaking his head with a bob of his unruly black hair. "It's nice to see a friendly face" He said eventually, giving Ginny his best smile.

"I missed you, Harry." She said softly, her hand slowly sliding into his. The redhead had spent many of her first years at Hogwarts shy and nervous, in the everlasting shadow of her brothers, but in her last few years she had blossomed, growing in popularity, intelligence and confidence, dating a whole range of boys - but still only wanting one.

"I missed you too…" Harry whispered, turning his hand in hers to connect their fingers "You know why I did it though, don't you…"

"Let's not go back there Harry. It's over now." She told him firmly, yet with a gentle edge to her voice which only Ginny could create. "I understand, you kept me safe… Sure I was mad, angry at you for leaving me. I knew why you did it, but it didn't stop me hating you.." She told him, a years worth of pent up emotions bursting into the admission, slowing herself when she saw the heartbroken look on his face "But it didn't stop me loving you, either."

Harry's stomach jolted with relief, he'd spent many sleepless nights on patrol of their tent wondering… What was Ginny doing? Would she be studying hard? Would she be ok at Hogwarts alone? Would she move on without him there with her? Most importantly of all, he always wondered, was she safe? He'd left her to ensure she wouldn't be hurt, become another victim in Voldemort's games against him… But that didn't stop her getting into trouble of her own, Ginny Weasley was definitely quite adapt at that.

"Now it's over… You've run out of stupid, noble reasons.." She said, taking in every inch of his expression with her glittering eyes, the fierce look she usually held in them was gone, all of a sudden she returned to the shy girl she had been all those years ago, the first time she met Harry Potter. "Haven't you?"

"Believe me Gin, I could still list plenty.." He told her, however with an oddly twisted smile on his lips. "But I don't want to. He's gone, there are plenty more left but I'll stay here, I'll protect you." He promised her, their hands still perfectly entwined.

With a gentle smile Ginny cocked her head to the side "Oh Mr Potter, whatever will you do now you don't have anyone to chase?" She asked, almost playfully, a sound which Harry greeted like music to his ears.

"I can think of someone I'll always have to chase" He told her simply, his free hand sweeping to her cheek, stroking her soft skin as he leant forward, brushing their lips in a kiss, the first of the new wizarding world, the first of their new future. The start of everything.

Seeing the first true smile on Ginny's face since the end of the battle confirmed Hermione's question and she smiled in return, whilst Harry cast Ron a nervous look.

"I'm not bothered, mate" The redhead told him with a shrug "I know you'll look after her, and well… If I'd want anyone with her, why not my best mate" He reasoned in a manor which made Hermione ache with pride.

Harry nodded in acceptance, giving a small smile of thanks to his friend. "I wasted too much time, the worst's over now, I know there will be dark times still ahead but I'll be here to protect her…" He vowed, the words seemingly more for Ginny than they were for the other two, Hermione almost feeling rude, as if she was peering on a private moment. "Life's too short.." He said, and with that the gaze of the foursome seemed to unintentionally slide to George, a stark reminder of the loss of Fred.

Interrupting their thoughts Molly called loudly for lunch, and although none of them felt in the mood to eat, the first taste of food on their lips was enough to remind them just how exhausting the past days had been, and just how hungry they were.

After eating, the girls disappeared from the kitchen, presumably to continue the work they had started. Ron and Harry hung back, their section of the corridor had been removed completely of rubble and they were due to start the next section of the castle. Their footsteps seemed far too loud as they walked through the empty, broken corridors, the sound echoing against the empty halls which usually bustled with students. The silence between them was peaceful, the time wasn't for words and they both knew it. As they disappeared onto the third floor corridor they hastily set to work, sweating as they pulled brick and stone away from the halls.

Stepping back to take a breath, Harry picked up an empty vase from the floor and murmured a simple "_Aguamenti_" flooding the container with fresh water. He brought it greatfully to his lips, gulping down half the contents with ease. Tapping Ron on the back to catch his attention he offered the drink, which his best friend accepted with a thankful nod.

"So" The dark haired wizard stated as he sunk to the floor, resting against the wall for a moments rest "What about you two?"

"I don't know what your talking about" Ron replied, acting dumb to Harry's hinting as he returned the water.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Harry told him with a pointed look, there was little point in hiding feelings now, the first move had already been made, and as the battle had proven, life was too short to waste.

Sighing in acceptance of his best friends thoughts Ron sunk to the floor opposite him, running a hand through his unruly ginger hair. "Nothings been said, dunno if it has to be." He said, before hastily correcting himself at the look he was given "I mean, of course it does, but not now. I think we both know.. Well, I'm nuts about her, for Merlin's sake."

"I've known that since second year." Harry replied with a ghost of a smile, to which the tips of Ron's ears reddened. "She's a smart girl, but she hadn't worked this out, don't worry." He comforted "I think your diversion with Lavender was enough to convince her of that."

Ron mumbled something about 'mistakes' and 'she snogged me first', to all of which Harry shook his head. "Just make sure you don't make anymore mate." He said, a statement to which Ron definitely agreed.

The pair soon got up and returned to work, only to be interrupted by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. Surveying the two young wizards with a grim look, he said…

"We're going to need your help."

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dunnnn! Slight cliffhanger there! :)  
I know this is very shipper-ish, but the action will start soon (although the romance themes are never going to fade, I'm a sucker for them, especially R/Hr!) This chapter was more Harry/Ginny for those fans out there, but for any Draco/Ginny fans (as I secretly am myself..) don't worry.. the story blurb promise of Draco/Ginny is coming.. sooner than you think ;)

Reviews are love, also any criticisms/advice I'd be happy to hear!  
I'm again so sorry about the late update! I promise my next one will be before the end of the week!  
Thanks everyone :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission

Thank you again to all my lovely reviewers! They really inspire me to carry on!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

With a look which told the boys they weren't yet permitted to ask questions, Ron and Harry were lead through the eerily empty corridors of Hogwarts up to what had previously been Dumbledore's office. Wizards lined its walls and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat himself down at the head of the room, Percy Weasley frantically rushing up behind him and muttering something in his ear, to which the older wizard simply gave a grim nod. Harry scanned the face's of the wizards who surrounded them, a fair few were familiar but not one seemed friendly.

"It seems.." Started Kingsley, motioning to the two chairs before his desk which the two youngest wizards reluctantly took "That our work is not yet done, securing this world from the Dark Arts." Surveying the two after his words, it was only the hard look on the wizards face which made Ron bite back the sarcastic comment of '_you only just worked that out?_'. Merlin, Hermione was muggle-born, someone most ministry members considered unworthy, and she'd realised long before them. "There are many still left to catch, roaming alone after the loss of their leader… We fear it will only be a matter of days before they manage to re-group… There are plenty that remain who would eagerly take his place."

Harry nodded, an action Ron caught from the corner of his eye and thought best to mirror. Agree, it was always easiest to agree, the redhead told himself. Then however, when had agreeing with Harry ever taken him to a good place?

"We may still have some of the best Auror's in the country on our side. But we need you." He told them, standing up and leaning forward against his desk, knuckles pushed into the surface. "You did more than ever could be accounted for in this war. We can only ask you will help us again, to help us restore this world to its final peace."

"Haven't we done enough? We became outsiders, we fought out there alone. Hermione nearly _died_." Ron protested in anger, the outburst unable to be contained. He was silenced by a simple look from Kingsley, which made Ron hang his head in shame. Of course they hadn't done enough. They never would have done enough until every Death Eater was gone, Fred would not die for nothing.

"What do you want us to do.." Ron asked, flopping back in his seat. He supposed that the challenges, fights and duels which lay ahead once again should scare him, the idea of facing dark wizards should be daunting, but after duelling beside vold- _he-who-must-not-be-named _(Ron still couldn't say it, the name gave him shivvers).

"Although something tells me you two are passed the need for training, we're going to give you a crash course" He said, pacing from behind the desk gesturing to two wizards on his right, one of who Harry vaguely recognised from meetings of the Order.

"You two might be damn good wizards, but your rouges. If your going to fight with us you'll do it properly. You'll fight how we fight, you'll follow our rules. It's procedure." The wizard said coldly, almost as if war was all he thought of - strategic, life like a constant game plan. "You'll start your training tomorrow. Bright and early, 7AM sharp." He instructed with such force Ron found it difficult to disagree.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, looking between the auror who had spoken and Shackelbolt himself. The trio had always worked together, since they rescued her from the troll in first year. It seemed an unspoken bond between the three, any fight of Harry's was a fight of Ron and Hermione's too.

"She won't be going with you, Harry." Kingsley told the pair, shaking his head as he sat himself back next to his desk "She's too vulnerable, as Mr Weasley so wisely pointed out, she almost died. We don't need any liabilities on missions like this."

"Liabilities? _LIABILITIES_?" Ron stormed angrily, loosing his temper and all sense that several much older, wiser and considerably more powerful wizards were in the room with him. Then again, he did always seem to loose all rationality where Hermione was concerned. "She's far from a liability! She's the brightest witch of our age! Me and Harry wouldn't of got anywhere without her!""Exactly, Mr Weasley." Shacklebolt calmed him, waving a hand slowly to silence him from his anger. "Which is why she cannot accompany you. These missions are dangerous, we need our brains on the ground. She can be of much more use to us here." He told the boys, sensing he had offended not only Ron, but Harry as well.

"We don't want any hero work. This is war. Taking a girl would only slow us down. If she took a hit you'd go back to get her. We can't risk losses like that." The auror told them, which only boiled Ron's blood once again, scowling at him with almost loathing.

"I'd always go back for her, she's worth more than any risk." He spat fiercely.

"Enough." Shacklebolt said sharply, ending almost-argument between the pair. "Miss Granger will be well cared for. She will work with us, helping you from the sidelines. I don't think either of you want Miss Granger to be hurt, do you?" He asked, surveying the pair with a gaze which once again told them his question expected no answers - only agreement. Ron sunk back in his chair with a look of guilt on his face, his head hung. Hermione had been so fragile in his arms after the fight at Malfoy Manor. Her skin had been as pale as ice, barely breathing as she lay unconscious. They'd almost lost her, he'd almost lost her forever. He couldn't risk that. He'd lost Fred, he wouldn't loose her too. Just last night he'd promised her, out on the grounds, that he would look after her. He wasn't about to break that promise.

"Is that everything?" Harry asked, he should of known better than to think the weight of the wizarding world would have been lifted from his shoulders once Voldermort was dead, there would always be dark to face and he would always be called up, the hero, The Boy Who Lived.

"Your free to go." Kingsley told them with a nod, the boys eagerly standing and leaving the room, Harry to give the auror who had addressed them a brief nod. Once they had spilled out into the corridor and were a good distance from listening ears, Harry sighed with a shake of his head.

"Hermione's not going to be happy." He said to Ron as they paced back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well she'll have to deal with it." Ron replied simply, his jaw set in determination, a look Harry had never seen.

His best friends comment took Harry aback, almost stopping in his tracks with surprise. He thought Ron would be fighting more than anymore to have Hermione by their side, having the trio face the fight together. He always fought Hermione's corner, stronger than anyone did. "What?" He asked in surprise, hurrying to keep up with the red heads larger strides.

"I said she'll have to deal with it. You heard them, its dangerous. She's not coming, she wouldn't be safe." He told Harry, his tone suggesting that would be the final words on the matter. "You just try telling Hermione that.." Harry muttered under his breath, knowing there was no way the young witch would take the decision so easily, and with that Harry was reminded of another young witch who would take being left behind again equally as hard…

What seemed like hours later, the boys had sat Hermione and Ginny down in the common room and explained the situation, every detail of the conversation and what may lay ahead.

"Absolutely _NOT_ Ronald!" Hermione shrieked when she had been told the news about her being left behind. "I thought _you_ of all people would stand up for me! I am a more than adequate witch!" She stormed, pacing with rage in front of the slowly burning fire.

"Hermione it's to keep you s-" Ron tried to explain, but only to be cut off by her shouts again.

"I will not listen to your excuses Ronald! If you two are going then I'll be coming with you! No doubt about it." She shouted, her eyes growing wider with the anger they contained, a look Ron had learnt over the years - it was always best to know how Hermione looked before an argument, if he recognised the signs he could help to calm her down before things got too heated - plus, she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Hermione he was only trying -" Harry told her, looking at his best friend with a lost look on his face, only to be once again interrupted by Hermione's shouts.

"Don't you stick up for him Harry! I was the only one who stood by you all the way! When he left us in the middle of nowhere I still stuck by you! I was the only one!" She shrieked, pointing wildly in the dark haired wizards face before turning on her heel and storming off to the girls dorms.

Ron hung his head, she knew Hermione's outburst had only come from anger but the guilt of leaving their quest would never leave him, he would never forgive himself for leaving Hermione out there.

Shooting Ron an almost apologetic look, Harry clapped him softly on the shoulder. "She was only mad, mate… You know what she's like…" He said to which Ron only nodded, pulling his lanky frame up from the sofa and looking longingly at the girls dorms.

"I think I'll just go to bed." He mumbled, only sparing Harry a short glance before he disappeared up the stone stairs to the boys rooms.

Throughout all the shouting one person had stayed unusually quiet. Ginny sat cross legged in an armchair, her mind seemingly in another place as she stared at the drying flames.

"Gin?" Harry said, slowly walking over to take a seat beside her.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked calmly, turning her brown eyes full deep with sorrow toward him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think that any of this wou-"

"Harry, I was foolish to think otherwise." She said with an almost smile on her lips, though the expression was filled with sadness. "You're their hero, the boy who lived. You'll always be needed, always be out fighting. There will always be another dark battle to face. You'll always be hunting down evil, like I said before, I guess that's why I like you so much." She told him, referring to their conversation when Harry had broken up with her. "I won't even ask if I can come, you wouldn't let me, there's no way my brothers would, and someone's got to look after mum." She said softly, turning her gaze away from Harry's almost as if it hurt. "I know I'll always be waiting for you Harry, I've been waiting since my first year at Hogwarts. Waiting for you to notice me, waiting for you to want me… Waiting for you to be with me. I just wonder how long I'll have left to wait."

Leaving Harry speechless she stood, leant over and kissed him softly on the cheek, her lips causing a tingle on his skin. Before he could ever reply she was gone, disappearing the same way Hermione had and Harry was left, fading into his thoughts with the last flames from the fire.

* * *

*waits for angry Ron/Hermione fans to hurt me* hehehehe :)

To ObsessedRHShipper and anyone else wanting some Ron/Hermione loving (trust me, I want it as much as you guys do!) .. I really would like to sort them out for good.. But where would the story be if I did that straight away? ;)

Trust me.. If your all good readers (and reviewers? ;]) I will keep updating so we can get them happy as can be. :D

Once again as always, reviews along with criticisms are more than welcome, I appricate all kinds of feedback. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Time to Train

Thank you to my reviwers!

To Emma B, you don't have an account/we'rent signed in so I couldn't reply.. I'd just like to say thank you for the review! And that I don't think that Ron/Hermione would magically fix because of a kiss. They're fumbly and awkward and its how they've always been.. I prefer them this way, but don't worry, everything will work out in the end! (or will it? ;])

And to seventeen4ever I couldn't reply to you either.. Thank you for the review again! Your very right, it just wouldn't be fair if Hermione was left out, would it? I'm sure she knows how to deal with that, she's a smart witch. ;)

* * *

The next morning, it seemed most of the castle was back to it's usual beautiful state. Many classrooms still remained broken, walls destroyed and paintings down, but the corridors were as grand as ever, the Great Hall once again standing proud with its 4 house tables. The enchanted ceiling had been replaced, the sun beaming brightly down on the witches and wizards sitting for breakfast - reflecting their victory in its weather choice, despite the gloom of loss which still hung in the air.

None of the crowd were sat according to house, simply huddled together in groups of friends and family. The Weasley clan were clear to see, the bright sea of redheads sitting over by the Gryffindor table. Molly was the only one absent but she could be clearly seen, bringing full trays of food from the kitchens, the enchanted plates on the house tables obviously still remaining broken. As Harry and Ron joined the table, the Weasley brother was all too quick to notice another familiar face missing from the table.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, his question being directed to Ginny who, until being addressed by her brother had tried to keep her gaze fixed on the wooden table to avoid any sort of emotional contact with Harry.

Finally looking up, she simply shrugged in his direction. "No idea. When I woke up this morning she was gone." She told him before turning to George, attempting to pull him into conversation.

The food was soon laid out, Harry eagerly pilling his plate - he wanted to be fit for a full day of Auror training. Most unusually, Ron only picked at the food before him. Nothing ever put Ron Weasley off food.

"What's up?" Asked his dark haired best friend with a trace of concern, lowering his voice so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Do you think she's ok?" Ron asked, picking at a slice of toast. Harry didn't need to ask who his red headed best friend was referring too.

"She'll be fine. You know what Hermione's like. She doesn't like loosing out, she'll probably be staying away and cheering herself up by rescuing any books she can from the library." He assured him with a smile, pulling a chuckle from Ron with the comment - Harry was probably right. "She'll come round. Promise, mate." He told him more seriously and Ron nodded.

"Eat up, too." Harry encouraged, throwing another two rashers of bacon onto Ron's plate. "We're going to need all the strength we can get today, we're training remember?"

Despite his upset with Hermione, the idea of exciting Auror training perked him up some what, and he began to shovel down his food.

After being fully fed the boys stood, Harry trying to catch a glance of the un-responsive Ginny before they left the Great Hall and began to walk to the classroom they'd been told to meet in. He couldn't blame her, he'd left her waiting all this time, now he was leaving her again. He couldn't expect her to keep waiting forever.

Swinging the door open into the classroom, both of the pair were taken aback by what they saw. Hermione was sitting calmly, cross-legged on the floor, all of the tables had been pushed to the sides of the room to make room for practise, but what surprised the boys most of all, was the Auror who was supposed to be teaching them appearing as if he was almost stuck to the wall, his mouth opening and closing frantically although no words were coming out.

"Hermione?" Roared Ron running to her side "Have you _lost your mind_? He's part of the Ministry! He's _Head Auror_! You could go to Azkaban for this!" He said attempting to tug her wand from her firm grip.

"I'm simply proving my abilities, Ronald." She told him angrily, murmuring something under her breath and the wizard stumbled forward, catching his balance and rubbing his throat. "Nothing I did hurt him. I was just showing that I'm good enough." Then with an almost manic laugh she said "And please, I don't think they're going to throw a war hero in Azkaban, they've got to save their cells for the dark wizards."

The angry fire which came from Hermione took Ron aback, she'd always been beautiful to him, but never quite so… Never had he seen her anger as so _sexy_. Of course he'd thought of Hermione as sexy before, but never quite so publicly. With a bright red flush of embarrassment he attempted to avert his thoughts to slow the reddening of his ears, but thankfully wasn't noticed through the drama of the scene.

"_Young lady_!" The wizard roared, red in the face from his struggles "That is not an acceptable thing to do to a Ministry professional! Why Mr Weasley is right, I should have you locked away for this!"

"Hermione's right as well." Harry said calmly from the doorway, who had so far stayed out of the action. "I think she's more than proved that she's good enough to come with us, and besides… Would you really want the entire Ministry to know their Head Auror was pinned to the wall by a witch who hasn't even finished her N.E.W.T's yet?"

Surprised by the presence of Harry the wizard stepped back, spluttering several half-started words under his breath with a shake of his head. "Well.. No - Suppose… Not the Ministry… Yes, I suppose we could bend the rules this once. Miss Granger certainly does seem quite capable.."

Sitting from her place from the floor Hermione smiled pleasantly, tucking her wand up her jumper sleeve and stepping forward to shake hands with the wizard she had just cursed.

"I'm sorry our introduction wasn't more friendly, I've read a lot about your achievements. You're a very talents wizard." She told him with a smile.

Seeming taken aback by Hermione's sudden change in mind, he hesitantly accepted her hand, and once realising her words were genuine, he gave a smile and a nod. "Well, I do like to think I set an example for my Auror's." He told her before stepping back, brushing down his robes and looking over the trio.

"As you may already know, my name is Mr Robards, Gawain Robards. I've been with the Ministry many years, became Head Auror a few years ago now." He told them, pacing slightly as he spoke. "It's my job now to give you a few of the skills your going to need when your working with us, tell you what we're going to be doing… I don't think you'll need much magical training, not until you join us properly anyway. Which I'm sure we all hope you will." He said flashing a smile toward the three, Hermione not greeting this invitation with the same enthusiasm Harry and Ron did.

"We have the names of several Death Eaters who escaped the battle… We're classing them as group A. They're the most dangerous ones, the ones who have the power to carry on the work he started. We can't rest until they are down. Then we can deal with restoring the wizarding world, and you can get back to your lives."

The trio listening, silent to the serious tone of this voice. The three nodded in at the end of his speech, waiting for more. When nothing came, Ron was the one to speak up. "So, who are they then?" He asked boldly.

"We've got a list here…" Robards said, pulling a folded piece of parchment from his robe sleeve. "Jugson, Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn and, probably most of all.. Rodolphus Lestrange.."

At the mention of the name Lestrange Harry's blood ran cold. He was Bellatrix's husband and would no doubt have revenge to seek after Molly had killed her.

"I believe you will all know of how powerful the Lestrange's can be… He was, as you probably know, Bellatrix's husband…" At the mention of Bellatrix's name, Hermione's skin went almost as pale as it had the night when the dark witch hard tortured her and she instinctively grabbed for Ron's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"After her loss, he'll probably want this the most. He has the most to gain, the most personal stake. We can't let this happen." He continued, unaware of Hermione's fright. "You will be taught as quickly as we can how to fight like an Auror - not just the magic, but the stealth, the secrecy. They are all important skills. We have teams out searching already, as soon as they find enough, then… We go."

After Robards had finished the trio were pushed hard, training to their limits fighting and learning, not stopping until the sun could be seen setting through the large open windows.

Clapping his hands for silence Robards nodded over the three "Well done. Very good. Keep it all up and I think we'll all be fine, definitely ready for whatever they can throw at us." He said with a smile, considerably more friendly than when Harry and Ron had first met him the day before. "You can go now, eat and sleep. You'll need your energy again for tomorrow."

The trio barely had the energy to speak to each other, filling themselves up at the kitchens before dragging themselves back to the Gryffindor dorms. When they arrived back it was clear how long they'd been away. The fire had died leaving only its ashes and the room was empty apart from one small girl who had clearly waited up.

Ginny had slumped asleep on the sofa and without a word Harry picked her up, laying himself down beside her and closing his eyes. A simple look from Hermione told Ron to make no protest but surprisingly he hadn't even had one to make. As if walking all the way to the dorms was too much for him, Ron lay himself out on the sofa opposite Harry and his sister and held his arms out, beckoning Hermione towards him.

Without a word the brunette witch slid towards him, settling herself down beside him and resting her head against her chest. It didn't take long at all for her eyes to slide close, and the pair both slept better than they had in a long time.

* * *

Now I am a very strict cannon kind of person.. (apart from when it comes to Draco/Ginny.. you'll find that out later! ;D) so I really like to keep my facts when I write true to the books, but I wasn't sure about the Head Auror and Death Eaters which were still alive after the battle. I used Harry Potter Wiki to find Gawain Robards and the names of the Death Eaters, so I hope all my facts are right!

Bit of a happier ending for both couples there. :) But you know me by now, that won't last. ;)

The next update might be a little slower... It's my birthday on Friday! :D And then Halloween, so I'm having a very busy weekend! Will upload when I can. :)

Reviews/Criticisms are all good for me. I love to read what you think, be honest guys!


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye

Thank you to my reviewers!

Sorry I've taken a while to update.. It's been a mad birthday/halloween weekend! And now my first day back at college, so I'm exhausted.. But I quickly updated for you!

* * *

Only a few days had passed when the news came. The days had been long, hard days full of training, days which had seemed more like weeks to the trio's tired and battle-worn bodies. Each night had been for nothing but sleep, they would eat their fill in the kitchens then head to bed. Word's of any kind were few between them, not for any awkward reason, simply because of exhaustion.

Ginny had been, Harry thought, avoiding him. He hadn't seen her since the evening he'd slept on the sofa beside her, and when he had woken she was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't blame her for avoiding him, her words had hit him more than anything - how long would he force her to stay away, would it be too long? Would they have anything left when it was all over? He found comfort in noticing that, although nothing had been said, his two best friends hadn't had a single argument since the training had begun. This could be put down to their exhaustion or simple lack of time, but Harry knew differently. Although he knew nothing had been said, they seemed at peace, almost as if they understood each other better than ever.

"It's time." Robards said that morning as they turned up for training. His expression was grim, the friendly rapport they had built during training sessions had been replaced with a cold, business-like tone. "They've been found, as we expected Lestrange is at the head of their operation. They might be weakened but their determination isn't… We have to strike now before they can build up an army again." He told them, looking over the trio as they stood accepting their mission. "We have little time, I can't tell you where we're going until the last second, no-one outside of the operation can know." He said, pausing when he saw Ron's look of objection and answering his thoughts before the red head had time to voice them "Your mother and family are aware you are in this programme are they not, Weasley? They know you will be taken care of." He told him in a firm tone. Ron's initial look faded to simple frustration as his shoulders slumped, he didn't want to do this to anyone, at least of all his mum. He knew what she'd been through the first time the trio had disappeared on their mission, and now without Fred… It didn't bare thinking about.

"Pack light, pack essentials. A spare jumper, food, water." He instructed, sweeping across the room to a pile of parchments on his desk and pushing them into his cloak pocket. "You will meet me out on the grounds in an hour. Do not be late."

With those final words he swept from the room, Harry's mind racing in overtime. He had to find Ginny, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye, no matter the circumstance. With a fleeting look at Ron his thoughts were passed and his best friend nodded. If the situation was reversed, he'd want the same. With that Harry fled from the classroom and throughout the castle, looking for his red haired love.

Ron and Hermione quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor dorms without a word spoken between them - there was little to say, they both knew how each other felt. Hermione packed methodically as always, casting a feather-light charm over her bag before running back down to the common room. Ron had packed heavier, he had to bring Harry's things too after all. Seeing the bulge of his bag Hermione shook her head with a small smile, Ron would never understand instructions. Without a word she cast the same charm over his bag and was with a thankful smile which made her heart flutter.

As the pair made their way down to the grounds Harry was still running the length of the castle. Now it was on its way back to its former greatness there were so many corridors, rooms and passages, he would never find Ginny in an hour, and even if he did he had no idea what to say. With only Merlin to thank the next classroom door he opened found him Ginny. She was sat, cross-legged on the floor with dozen's of the castles tapestries laid out before her, waving her wand over each burn, tear or hole in the luxurious fabric.

The dark haired boy skidded to a halt at the door as he caught sight of her, hoping the words would come instinctively. "Gin" He gasped breathlessly as she looked up from her work.

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked urgently, standing from her work with all the worst thoughts racing through her mind. We're some of the Death Eaters back? Was someone hurt? Ron? Her other brothers? Her mum…?

"It's time" Harry told her, his bottle green eyes searching hers as if for the last time, his words putting her frantic thoughts to rest. "They've found them. Me, Ron and Hermione are going now. I had to find you."

Ginny nodded, looking down at the floor before returning her gaze to him. "Where?"

"I don't know." He replied with a shake of his head, and with the look on the girls face he hurriedly added "And I'm not saying that for a noble or stupid reason. They won't tell us until the last second. They don't want us telling anyone."

Watching Ginny nod again, the silence was almost painful. It bore out between the two, Harry desperately searching for something to say. "I needed to see you before I went… In case it was the last time…"

"It won't be, Harry. You're The Boy Who Lived, you'll always come back." She said, hurriedly closing her mouth before the end of the sentence dared slip from her lips - _to me_.

"Will you be waiting?" He asked her, boldly stepping forward and taking her hand despite her resistance "I love you Ginny. I know I don't deserve it. But please…" He almost begged, knowing all too well his time was ticking out.

Without a word Ginny stepped forward, pressing her lips hard against his. Harry all too eagerly returned with his, their lips silently saying everything their words could not. The kiss was as brilliant as the first and the rest along the way, but it was different. It was bittersweet, filled with as much pain as it was joy, and a promise - the promise that it wouldn't be the last.

Outside the air was as still and daunting as the mood. Hermione and Ron stood with their bags at their feet, each lost in their own thought.

"So this is it…" Ron stated looking over the castle and back to Hermione. Could this really be the end of everything? Would this be the last time they were called up to fight, or was it only the start of the next war?

"Don't say that Ron, it makes it seem like the end" The brunette replied, shaking her head with a few unruly curls springing free.

Unable to stop an irrepressible smile at Hermione's hair, as wild as it had ever been, Ron turned his attention to her eyes, the connection between the pair striking whenever they caught each others gaze. "It could be the end of something bad, the start of something good." He reasoned.

"I hope so.." Hermione replied as she looked down at the gravel beneath her feet, there were so many things left unspoken… Was this really the time?

"Hermione…" Ron said, cupping his hand beneath her chin and lifting her head back up to face him, his tone suggesting he was about to answer her very thought. "Just in case we don't… Y'know…" His tone was nervous yet determined, showing a vulnerability he'd worked years to accept "It was dangerous before and it's still dangerous now… I wanted to tell you that -"

Before Ron could get any further the castle doors burst open, Robards and Harry bursting through them and down onto the grounds.

"It's time now!" Called the Auror, at the sound of his voice Ron's hand dropped from Hermione's cheek like he'd been electrocuted and his ears burned red, but the Auror neither noticed nor cared. "Come here…" He called, beckoning the group around him as he pulled out a piece of parchment with a map drawn onto it, the name of their destination printed along the bottom. Once satisfied they had all read the map, he pulled out a wizarding photo of a place which had been marked just outside the map they'd been shown.

"I want you to imagine this place clearly in your minds, pair up. We're apparating, we can go straight from here, they still haven't restored the magical restrictions around the grounds." He explained, stepping back and surveying the trio. "Granger and Weasley, you take this." He said offering the photo out to them. "You can pair up together, me and Potter will follow on behind you."

Nodding as she took the moving photo Hermione scanned it over and over again, desperately trying to burn the image in her mind and imagine herself there as Ron took her hand. She closed her eyes with the image of their destination in her mind and after hearing the pop of Harry and Robards apparation, she and Ron too disappeared.

* * *

I'm sorry this was a bit of a short update - the action starts here everyone! Thing's have been a bit hetic but I'll get everything back on track/longer chapters now.

Bit of a warning.. Draco/Ginny's going to come up either next chapter or the one after.. So if you don't like it.. Tough! But please still keep reading? :) I can't help them, they're my guilty pleasure.

As ever I would love you to review and or citicise my work, I find it helpful. :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Good Side

SORRY EVERYONE! I've taken ages to update! It's been so hectic I'm drowning in college coursework/dancing commitments/hours at part-time job as its the run up to Christmas already! I've barely got a moment to breathe! But I'm here now :)

Now sorry to all my Hermione/Ron readers.. Or my Trio followers.. This chapters taking a break from them! This time were focusing on our little Ginny, and how they've left her behind..

I hope you will all still enjoy it!

Reviews! Thank you so much! Avanell and rhmac12 I can't reply to on private message so here...

Firstly.. Avanell - Yes it certainly does set that up.. And here it is ;)

And.. rhmac12 - Thanks for the lovely review! All the action starts next chapter - promise!

* * *

The sun was shining across the garden of The Burrow as Ginny stepped out onto the patio, looking over the grass, scattered with gnome holes but perfect in its own way, bordered with flowers which looked out over the orchard the Weasley children spent many long summer days in playing Quidditch or simply enjoying the sun. She walked out onto the grass and stumbled as a particularly cheeky gnome ran into her ankle.

"Right, you little bugger" She cursed, picking the creature up by the back of its neck despite its kicking and biting protests. Holding it squarely in front of her face she grinned, hurling it violently around her head several times before letting go and watching the gnome hurtle through the air. Smiling in satisfaction she dusted her hand, she might be the youngest and only female Weasley child, but she was as feisty as the rest of them, if not more-so. Definitely more feisty than Percy, she thought decisively. As she turned around she caught a glimpse of a dark haired boy in the corner of her eye.

Harry? It couldn't be. Picking up her pace she started hurrying toward him, the distance between them seeming to never close although he remained sitting, looking out over the orchard.

"Harry!" She tried to call out, her pace now picking up to a run but no avail. "HARRY!" She called louder, but still nothing. She was sure it was him, _certain_. She just couldn't reach him.

Without looking where she placed one foot in front of the other she tripped, falling over a twisted root and falling to the floor.

_BAM!_

"Ginny! Ginvera!" She heard her mothers voice calling sharply and reluctantly opened her eyes - wait, opened her eyes? Rubbing them furiously she looked around the room - she was still in the Gryffindor girls dorms. She sighed as she looked at the empty bed beside her. They had only been gone one night, Hermione's bed was still empty.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Molly's voice cut through once again, drawing her back from her thoughts to reality. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine mum." She said with a nod as she pulled herself up to sit against the headboard.

"I came up because I heard you… You were shouting for Harry, dear.." She said hesitantly, placing her hand over her daughters as she searched for her eyes.

Burning with embarrassment she turned away. She didn't want to be told that, she didn't want to think about her dream, how she was missing him already. She wasn't weak, even to her mother. Not now, anyway. They all had to be strong, she had enough to worry about without adding Ginny's heartache to the list.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." She insisted, giving Molly a quick smile before hopping out of bed and busying herself by looking through her wardrobe. A sigh behind her told her that her mother probably didn't believe her and to avoid further questioning she quickly diverted the subject. "So, what are we doing today?" As she pulled a top and jeans from her wardrobe and quickly began to change.

"Well Fleur asked if we could give her a hand in the Hospital Wing, there's still plenty of people and - _Don't_ pull that face Ginvera, she is a welcomed part of our family now, especially after all that has happened" Molly scolded as Ginny scowled at the French Veela's name and once her mother had pointed it out, the red head hung her head in shame. Fleur had proved more than faithful to Bill throughout the war.

"As I was saying, there are plenty of people who still need help. I've got to have a word with Minerva about what's going to be happening with the school" Molly finished as she got up off the bed, making the covers out of habit. She turned to Ginny who was throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you sure your alright Ginny?"

"I'm sure, don't worry about me." She told her determinedly, giving her mum a warm hug of comfort. Stepping away she slipped on her shoes and gave herself a quick glance over in the mirror. "I'd better get going then." She said simply, casting her mum a final smile before she headed off to the Hospital Wing.

They next few hours passed quite quickly for Ginny. Dashing from patient to patient took her mind of her mixed emotions for Harry and worry for the entire trio. To her each and everyone one of them could be Harry, someday, somewhere. He could be like this, he could need their help like they did. They were each hero's of the war, they'd all given something just as she had, and it was the least she could do to help them.

Fumbling with a stack of papers Ginny went into the store cupboard and bumped directly into the back of a tall figure, promptly dropping all her papers to the floor.

"Oh sorry!" She squeaked dropping to the floor to buddle up her scattered pieces of parchment.

"_Accio Parchment_" A voice came from above her and the papers in her hand and the floor around her flew upwards. The voice was familiar, yet different. She remembered that voice being so cold…

Her head flew upwards as her papers did and she stumbled back in surprise. "Malfoy." She spat in disgust as she saw just who she'd bumped into.

Silently he passed the parchments over to her "I thought you could do with a hand picking them up." He said simply as she glared at him.

Ignoring the papers she continued to scowl "What are you doing here?" She demanded before sweeping them into her hand.

"Haven't you heard? We're… _Good, _now." He said with an almost sneer of disgust as he looked Ginny up and down.

Almost laughing out loud at the revelation she shook her head "You don't have a good bone in your body Malfoy."

"Quite the opposite." He told her, turning on his heal and looking over the shelves of healing potions "Half of mine are, I do have my mothers blood in me after all."

His calm exterior intrigued Ginny, why was he being like this? He was a Malfoy, a pureblood extremist who looked down on the likes of the Weasley's who welcomed the muggle world with open arms.

Almost as if reading her mind Malfoy looked over to her with an almost saddened look on his face. "My mother never wanted this life for me, it is possible for people to change." He told her before realising his lapse of emotion. "If it wasn't for her your precious Potter would be dead." He said coolly once again, smirking as he saw the look of confusion on her face. "Yes, Ginvera. When The Dark Lord asked my mother to check on Potter in the forrest, he was still quite alive. She lied to him, told him Potter was dead, to give him the chance to live."

Although she expected there would be some ulterior motive behind his mothers actions Ginny couldn't deny that the story seemed to run with the truth. Every time Harry was mentioned, however, her expression dipped a little lower.

"Still mooning over him, are you?" He asked with a smirk, stepping toward her with a shake of his head. "Poor littlest Weasley, waiting for the day her hero will come for her. But he's left you again, hasn't he? They all have. Back off out on an adventure leaving little Ginny behind again…" He murmured, slithering his way into her emotions which she hid with a fierce glare.

"I have plenty to do here and by the looks of it so do you. I suggest you continue." She attempted to insist to which Malfoy only laughed.

"Just you keep lying to yourself, Ginvera. Maybe one day, who knows. You might just believe it." He told her cruelly, his eyes boring into hers with a cool gaze which left her flustered, turning her back on him and hurrying from the stockroom without any of the medicines she'd come to collect.

Chuckling to himself Malfoy turned back to the shelf and selecting the correct potion he needed. Perhaps being good wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

I've not written much Draco before, so I hope I managed to keep him in character... Althought I do think his character would change a little after the war, with him and his mother turning sides and his and Harry's civil meet in Kings Cross..

That injection of Draco/Ginny sets us up for things to come ;) but don't worry Harry/Ginny fans out there.. Everything can change! Keep reading ;)

Finally to my Trio / Ron/Hermione readers.. Sorry about the lack of update.. Next chapter is for you!


End file.
